CanadianScout
Canadian Scout, '''sometimes referred to as '''Canadian '''or '''Kaneedian, is a former GoAnimate user on YouTube. He lives somewhere in Quebec, Canada. He created his YouTube account sometime in September 2012 but was inactive until late 2014. He is best known for creating popular GoAnimate series such as Five Nights at Jack Paul, which saw its first episode on December 17th, 2015. History Phase 1 - The classic era (September 2015 - July 2016) In August of 2015, CanadianScout's best-friend, Tristan, shows him a couple of his videos made using GoAnimate. Entertained by them, he starts thinking about getting himself an account. On September 15th, CanadianScout asked to gain access to Tristan's GoAnimate4Schools account, since he doesn't possess one. The following night, he released his first video, named "Joey's awesome day #1: Pilot time!". After that day, CanadianScout starts making more content for his channel featuring the original characters; Joey, Franky, the Bully, Melinda (The Librarian), Alison (The Fake-Librarian), Gaby, himself, and Tristan (Formely known as the Creator). Most of these first videos were made in collaboration with Tristan, since him and Canadian were using the same account. In late October, CanadianScout starts his first series; Hackers, but it was cancelled after 3 episodes due to its mediocre story-line. Instead, another series named Back to the past was planned and released on his channel. Unlike the previous one, this series was more successful, despite its low animation and plot quality. After this series was finished, it was followed by another series named The Demons of (the) GoAnim. City. In the meantime, Tristan decided to do his part of the story by making a series called The Apocalypse of GoAnim. City. Due to that, the production of CanadianScout's series was troubled as both of the series were supposed to follow the same plot and storyline. Despite the struggle, the series was still completed. A season 2 for this series was planned, but was also cancelled for multiple reasons. In late 2015, CanadianScout starts a new series called Five Nights at Jack Paul('s) just for fun. The beginning of the series was quite confusing, as the players were completely immersed into the game and gotten out once they lost. On their first releases, the first episodes' ratings were mostly negative due to that. Surprisingly, a few weeks later, the videos started gaining more and more views, likes, and comments. As a result, CanadianScout decides to make more videos about this infamous "game" to grow his popularity even more, while also making varied types of GoAnimate videos. In June 2016, CanadianScout starts to get hatred due to his immature behavior towards "Go!Haters". A video about them was uploaded on his channel and has received alot of backlash, since it was literally telling people to dislike and report other people's videos over their opinions. The video was reuploaded in multiple "Cringe compilations", making CanadianScout even more upset and leading him to make more videos against them. After realizing the actions he has done, he has apologized to the haters and everyone else. Phase 2 - Rise of HTML5 (July 2016 - March 2017) After reaching 1k subs, CanadianScout continues making content for his fans, including more series (Such as "The Rise of HTML5", "Rise of The UTTPs", and "The GoAnipaulis Purge". More series were planned, until March 1st, where unexpected news saw the light of the day. First retirement / 4 months break from GoAnimate On March 1st, 2017, CanadianScout posted a long message to his Google+ community, saying that he was done with GoAnimate. CanadianScout affirms that due to the subscribers, ratings, and his views decreasing non-stop, his channel went downhill. He also admits he didn't upload for a while because he thought people only cared about Baby show character videos, which were popular at the time, though it made him upset. He also mentioned he was bored of making GoAnimate videos. Surprisingly, CanadianScout admitted he still loves his fans, and that he always would. He also thanked them for all of the support since 2015, which was the first year CanadianScout was active on GoAnimate. During his break from GoAnimate, several new GoAnimators appeared out of nowhere (a couple during their commenting stages before beginning to make videos), such as Wolfgang Does Vyond, NathanWin7587, and several others. When these new GoAnimators joined, they were in the time period in which CanadianScout was inactive. After CanadianScout left GoAnimate, his channel laid inactive for 3 months. Many GoAnimators commented on his videos anxiously confused on whether he'd return or not, also commenting on the fact that his channel was rotting to death. On June 8th, 2017, CanadianScout finally uploaded a new video that updated his fans on the situation about his GoAnimate career-ending and making a response to his friend, Soulz Studios (Tristan), who wanted him to come back. In the same video, CanadianScout stated he would rather make Garry's Mod or Source Filmmaker Animations, which changed just over a month later. Exactly one month and one day later, on July 9th, 2017, CanadianScout made the decision to go back making GoAnimate videos, even if he had no intention of doing those ever again. At this point, CanadianScout gave his channel a rebirth. Phase 3 -The comeback (July 2017 - July 2018) After reviving his channel, CanadianScout decided to make more "OSGR" (Official Shitty Game Review) episodes and more-developed videos, unlike the ones he made before his break, and states that he will focus on quality instead of quantity. In August 2017, the last "Official Shitty Game Review" episode came out, which was followed by "The Demon Inside". After this one was completed, CanadianScout decides to focus on this type of content instead of "Official Shitty Game Reviews". Its cancellation wasn't announced until November 8th. In September 2017, CanadianScout announced his first movie, "The Fate of GoAnipaulis", which was cancelled a few months later. In the following months, Canadian tries to grow his channel popularity again. Instead of doing it by making "Five Nights At Jack Paul" videos, he tries to improve his video quality and story-telling by making more series and videos with new techniques. In February 2018, he uploads the teaser trailer to his first completed feature-length film, Alison's Eventful Life. In the meantime, more and more content is released on his channel, including a full tutorial showing people how to improve their GoAnimate videos. Finally, on July 17th, 2018, Alison's Eventful Life was released. After that, CanadianScout takes a 2 weeks break before starting to make videos again. Phase 4 - Final stages (July 2018 - November 2019) After the release of his successful movie, "Alison's Eventful Life", CanadianScout starts uploading videos to his fans normally again until 11 months later, where he announced his second movie, Brittany. While the production of the movie, the uploads on his channel visibly decreased, as he spent alot of time working on it and took a week of break due to him going to Dominican Republic. Production resumed once he returned. In early October, CanadianScout announced that he will end his GoAnimate career once Brittany is released. Late 2017 Decline In late October / early November 2017, CanadianScout noticed his channel's declining state, which made him upset. He then started to think that it was because his fans would rather go watch Official shitty game review videos instead of his recent content, which caused him to come up with an idea, which was to restart from scratch. He then proceeds to create a new channel named "Mark Animations", where he uploads a video explaining who he really is, and how disappointed he is to see how his channel has come to. Changing his mind After the first video was uploaded on the new channel, no other videos ever came out on it, leaving it completely abandoned. On November 8th, 2017, CanadianScout uploaded a video on his main channel, explaining his whole depression behind his channel's decline and the new channel idea. He then admitted he tried to abandon his main channel and tried to get recognized for who he truly is, not for the Shitty game videos he had made since 2016. He then realized how far his channel got, and how hard he had worked to get his main channel to 3K+ subscribers, despite the drama he had to deal with. In the same video, CanadianScout officially announced the end of his most popular series, Official shitty game reviews. After the video was uploaded, Canadian's channel has seemed to regain popularity, despite the fact he doesn't upload as frequently as he used to. Second and official retirement On October 6th, 2019, CanadianScout uploads a video on his channel which states that he will be officially leaving Vyond after releasing his feature-length film, Brittany. As explained in the video, this is due to his demotivation, lack of inspiration, and the fact that he wants to focus more on his real life instead of making videos. This announcement has lead hundred of fans in tears and sadness. Between the release of this video and the release of Brittany, CanadianScout decides to do one last QnA session, which got almost 200 questions. After the release of Brittany on November 22nd, CanadianScout claimed to have officially ended his GoAnimate career and confirms that no more GoAnimate videos would come out on his channel. Three weeks later, on December 18th, CanadianScout publicizes an official last GoAnimate video, which was a commemoration to the Legacy Video Maker, Comedy World, and his GoAnimate career. It was made for the Final GoAnimate Mega-Collab (released the same day). A few hours after the release of this video, the Legacy Video Maker was officially discontinued, marking the true end of Comedy World and many GoAnimate careers across the community, including CanadianScout's. Looks CanadianScout's GoAnimate avatar was first seen on September 20th, 2015 in "GoAnimate COLLAB - The Librarian's Restaurant part 1". He is seen wearing a blue jacket with a yellow bow tie, dark blue pants, and red shoes. First re-design On November 16th, 2015, after the terrorist events in Paris, France, CanadianScout has decided to change his look to support the residents impacted by the terrorist attacks. He changed his bow-tie with a blue tie, his blue jacket for a red one, and his pants became brighter. He kept this look until January 18th, 2016. Second Re-design On January 18th, 2016, CanadianScout made the decision to change his colors into more Canadian Flag-based colors. This new look was first seen in "[72 subs special Good GoAnimate videos tips UPDATED VERSION]". His tie and pants were changed to red, his jacket was changed to white with a red tie, and his shoes were changed to the color blue. 2016 summer look On July 15th, 2016, CanadianScout made the decision to use a new look for the summertime, but the avatar was only used in his videos for nearly a month. The summer avatar was first seen in "CHANNEL RENEW". His hat was replaced with a backward-facing cap, his jacket & tie were changed with a white polo shirt, and his pants were replaced with red shorts. On August 2nd, 2016, CanadianScout uploaded a video in which he states that he regrets his nasty behavior, depression from backlash from angry fans, and had a strong want to bring everything back to his roots. In "Hello and welcome! (2016 channel trailer)", his summer look was removed entirely and was changed to his second re-design look. Business Friendly look On September 2nd, 2016, CanadianScout made the decision to make himself a Business Friendly avatar, with the goal of replacing his Comedy World avatar. This was likely done due to the removal of Comedy World on July 26th, 2016. On September 3rd, 2016, CanadianScout decided to make 3 avatars and let his fans vote on which one they preferred. After 2 days of voting, the 3rd avatar option won, with a total of 30 votes out of the total 57 votes. Quickly after the poll, he stopped using his Business Friendly avatar. 2017 summer look (present look & last avatar) Not so long after coming back from a 4-month break which began in March of 2017, CanadianScout made the decision to give himself another summer look. However, instead of using the older summer look, he made the decision to create a brand new one from scratch. This time, he kept his original hat. He changed his white suit to a white and red polo, changed his pants to shorts, and began to wear sunglasses. He also has an electronic gear in his ear. Unlike the 2016 summer avatar, the 2017 summer ended up receiving positive feedback from the community. Since then, this avatar was used until CanadianScout's retirement in November 2019 and was never changed. Other social media CanadianScout uses Facebook page & Google+ community ‎On June ‎27th, ‎2016, CanadianScout opened up a Facebook page, so he could share it with his fans. The page stayed open only for a few days until it got replaced by a Google+ community. On July 5th, 2016, CanadianScout announced his new Google+ community, along with the closure of his Facebook page. After its announcement, CanadianScout's community had gained members very quickly. Despite its popularity and large members gain, CanadianScout ended the community's support in May 2018. However, in late 2018 / early 2019, the community regained support once the Google+ shutdown was announced. Despite the fact CanadianScout announced that he wouldn't post on it anymore, he has been posting updates about Google+'s closure on it while the last few months. On April 2nd, 2019, the community officially shut down permanently, along with the rest of Google+, marking the end of an era. Discord CanadianScout's Pack On February 3rd, 2018, CanadianScout uploaded a new teaser for his movie; Alison's Eventful Life. At the end of the video, an announcement was made of a brand new Discord server, which is a moderated chat room for CanadianScout's fans and friends. As of May 26th, more than 123 people have joined the server (Including CanadianScout, the owner). CanadianScout's Pack V2 On November 1st, 2018, CanadianScout decided to discontinue his Discord server due to many events related to drama, continuous spam and flood, corruptions, and rule-breaking. However, he announced the opening of a new and improved version of it. On November 3rd, 2018, CanadianScout opened his new server to the public, and at the same time ends support for the original server. CanadianScout's original server lasted for exactly 9 months. (February 3rd, 2018 - November 3rd 2018.) On January 26th, 2019, CanadianScout officially discontinued his second server for his own good and everything he had to go through since its opening and ended its support the same day. CanadianScout's pack V2 had lasted for approximately 3 months. (November 3rd, 2018 - January 26th, 2019) CanadianScout Fandom Not so long after CanadianScout's Pack V2 was shut down, CanadianScout doesn't lose hope and opens a third Discord server called CanadianScout Fandom. It was first meant to be a private server for CanadianScout, his fans, and his friends only. After realizing most of his fans couldn't have access to the server, he opens the door to his server for everyone, but with an "AltDentifier" verification system to prevent the past events from happening again. On July 13th, the verification system was replaced, due to the fact mobile users couldn't verify with AltDentifier. At its peak, the server reached around 250 members. On December 2, 2019, Canadian announced that the server would be shut down for good, since the server was really inactive and he was slowly steering away from the GoAnimate community. A total of 6 members, including Anonymous SportStacker, boosted the server. On December 26th, 2019, the server was shut down/discontinued for good. A message in the only remaining channel read: "This server is now discontinued and is no longer supported. Thank you all for sticking with us since the beginning, but this is the end of a journey... Goodbye everyone, and thank you for everything." The last song ever played on the server's radio/music channel was Phil Collins- In The Air Tonight, played by Steven Hawkeye. CanadianScout Fandom lasted approximately (possibly exactly) 11 months, (January ??, 2019- December 26, 2019) more than both of Canadian's previous servers. Kaneedian's Hangout Club Surprisingly, on January 26th, 2020, a new server named "Kaneedian's Hangout Cub" was opened. According to CanadianScout, unlike the 3 other servers, this one is not meant to be GoAnimate-related, and he opened it because he lost connection with most people he encountered through his GoAnimate career. Twitter account On January 15th, 2018, CanadianScout opened up a Twitter account, but laid inactive until April 3rd, 2018. Reddit In December 2018, CanadianScout created himself a Reddit account, which is laid inactive up to this date. Series/Movies made by Canadian Scout Official Shitty Game Reviews Official Shitty Game Reviews was the most popular series on CanadianScout's channel. The series revolved around different characters (Melinda, Alison, CanadianScout, Gaby, Eugenie, Amelia, and Anna) playing broken, glitchy, and nonfunctional video games. While playing the games, the characters would often rage, getting confused, and getting scared by many errors occurring inside of those. The most appearing video game character is Jack Paul, a stock Business friendly character with a white suit, with a blue tie, and black pants. He has become very popular from his two video game series; Five Nights at Jack Paul's, and Jack Paul simulator. He is also known for his famous quotes; "ALRIGHT COAST IS CLEAR!", and "OH NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!". End of the series Despite the series' success and popularity, the last OSGR episode came out on August 10th, 2017. After that, no more episodes of the series ever came out. On November 8th, 2017, CanadianScout sadly announces the end of the popular series, and states that it got old, and wanted to move on to other content. Rise of the UTTPs Rise of the UTTPs was brought up by CanadianScout on October 6th, 2016. The series revolved around an evil woman (Amelia) trying to take over the city, by turning all of its inhabitants into butthurt, angry, and evil versions of themselves, also called "UTTP members". The series lasted three episodes, until CanadianScout decides to cancel it, on October 31st, 2016. He states he didn't want the UTTP members on YouTube to attack him because of the series, which was made in the purpose to make fun of them. He also explains how the plot became flawed and was turning into a fairy tale show, like "Once Upon a Time". After that announcement was made, CanadianScout uploaded the unfinished 4th episode, which left more evidences about the flawed plot. The series then remained untouched. GoAnimate Laziness On October 11th, 2016, CanadianScout brings up a new series called "GoAnimate Laziness", which was unfortunately the most infamous series on his channel. GoAnimate Laziness was just a series revolving around *VERY* lazy made videos, including constant "neutral emotion", sliding characters, slow movements, lack of soundtracks and sound effects. As explained by CanadianScout, this series was a parody of the GoAnimate community, which often makes effortless GoAnimate videos. Only two episodes of this series came out before getting cancelled. Cancellation of the series As CanadianScout uploads the series' 3rd episode, he later takes it down due to its mediocre rating. (8 dislikes, 1 like) After that, the series was cancelled, due to people getting tired of it. It was later proven that the 8 dislikes were actually all from the same person, which was influenced to "dislike-spam" CanadianScout's videos. That didn't change the fact CanadianScout wanted to move on from this series. Like Mother, Like Daughters On February 20th, 2019, CanadianScout uploaded a video called "The Mind Reader" on his channel. The video is about a young lady named Jenna '(which is revealed to be Anna's and Emily's cousin) getting fired from her doctor job for failing several surgeries. To help her, Emily decides to take her to her friend named Jason, a man who possesses mind-reading powers. But after the "mind-reading session", the episode ends with a plot-twist, starting a 5 episodes mini-series. According to CanadianScout, the video was never supposed to bring up a new series, but he decided to do it for his fans. Full playlist: ☀https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjXJx1BqRhGCsVMQge9vxWPngJ2iIxfGR Movie & Copyright issues On April 23rd, 2019, 7:00 PM, CanadianScout premiered the full series in one video, making it a second movie next to Alison's Eventful Life due to its length (1:11:15). Unfortunately, a few hours later, CanadianScout received a copyright claim for a part of the video, for an unknown reason. Upon his realization the next morning, upset, CanadianScout expressed his feelings on Twitter and Discord, and doesn't know what to do. He tried to tweet to Youtube about this, but they didn't respond back. He also attempted to file for a dispute, but none of the reasons listed were applying to his situation, and when filing a dispute, it is required to check a box where it says "'I understand that filing fraudulent disputes may result in termination of my Youtube account.", threatening his channel more than anything else. CanadianScout also tried to mute the part that was claimed, but all it did was break the comments section. At the end of the day, he decided to take down the video and re-upload it. The claimant was "SME" for a song titled "Real One - Chris Brown X Tyga feat. Boosie Badazz", and due to that, the video has been monetized by the "copyright owner", resulting in no ad revenue for CanadianScout. This was clearly a misunderstanding, as the scene only contained a walking sound effect, an Apple Opening Ringtone, and Jenna responding by saying "Hello?". Obviously, the Youtube copyright bots are to blame. CanadianScout tried to reupload the video, but without success; The video was still claimed by the same claimant. Due to that, he was forced to change the walking and ringtone sound effects and re-render the whole video. As of April 25th, 12:00 PM, the video / movie was re-uploaded, fully monetized. Movies The Fate of GoAnipaulis On July 31st, 2017, CanadianScout decides to bring up a new series called "The Fate of GoAnipaulis" after the older ones he failed. Approximately one month later, on August 21st, CanadianScout decides to turn it into a movie instead of another series. The production has then started on September 2nd. As of September 26th, 2017, CanadianScout states that the movie is already 27:31 minutes long. On January 29th, 2018, CS stated he hasn't worked on the movie for a while, because of the plot holes and the fact he had to restart it from scratch. The release date and the fate of the movie was not yet determined. In May 2018, the movie was officially cancelled. The unfinished version of the movie was released on August 12th, 2018. Alison's Eventful Life On December 27th, 2017, CanadianScout uploaded a QnA episode on his channel, in which he mentions a new movie he is planning, despite the production of The Fate of GoAnipaulis. In the same video, he states The Fate of GoAnipaulis is his priority before starting to work on the new movie. On January 29th, 2018, CanadianScout announced the new movie, and decides to postpone the Fate of GoAnipaulis (which was later scrapped) because of the major plot holes it had. On February 3rd, 2018, a teaser for the movie is released on CanadianScout's channel, along with the opening of his new Discord server. As of May 2nd, 2018, the movie's length is 50 minutes long, which has exceeded the length of the Fate of GoAnipaulis. On July 17th, 2018, the movie finally made its way to YouTube. It has gained over 800 views and over 60 likes the day after its upload, and very positive feedback from viewers. Like Mother, like daughters the full series combined in one video. (Read above for more information) Love relationships Gaby Gaby was CanadianScout's girlfriend. They first met in high school in late 2011, and started dating on September 30th, 2014. They shared an excellent relationship, they had each other's back constantly, and Gaby gave her full support on CanadianScout's YouTube channel. Gaby always supported CanadianScout when he had any problems that occurs in his life, whether it's personal or on YouTube. On August 5th, 2018, Gaby contacted Canadian Scout to end their relationship, as she prefers to be friends with him more than being his girlfriend. While upset, Canadian Scout agrees with that, and states that he was thinking the same thing. CanadianScout's and Gaby's relationship lasted for 3 years, 10 months, and 6 days. (1405 days) Category:Characters Category:Users Category:YouTubers Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:1999 Births Category:Adults Category:Awesome Users Category:Canadians Category:Former GoAnimators Category:Former Good Users Category:Retired Category:People That Retired Vyond Category:People that retired goanimate